Through the Depths of
by YumeTakato
Summary: It started out as a simple award gathering. Yet as the night and day wear on, Kaito comes to the swift conclusion that fate is out to get him and that Conan is a super magnet for trouble. It was the worst and best time to be in Beika...


It's been a while since I've written any Detective Conan fan fiction… but I finally got some inspiration from a crazy-as-all-hell dream I had the other day. That, and then I had another half-dream today based around DC/MK.

Yeah.

Fun times for all….. Fun times………… I hope you enjoy it. Please support me throughout this "journey." I'll try to make it to the end (even though I don't even know where that is, due to me dream ending at a climactic point/beginning of the end). XD DX

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_We are the last of the sleepless ones  
Left behind by those we left behind tonight  
Quiet now let our poison take  
Were we always just your lost cause mistakes?_

-_Anberlin_- **New Surrender**, Disappear

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kaito wasn't sure why he'd let Aoko drag him into the Beika district for some dinner party, but he was both happy and apprehensive about it. Not only did it have an unusually high crime rate and dead bodies that simply popped up in the simplest of daily activity, but it was also the turf of _that guy_. This had "trouble" written all over it.

The magician huffed to himself as he watched the guests trickle into the ball room, the urge to adjust his collar to not feel stifled caused his hands to itch. Aoko tapped him on the shoulder frowning, "Kaito?"

He looked to her with a raised eyebrow, "Huh?"

She smiled apprehensively, "I know I probably shouldn't have dragged you here for this, but I really didn't want to be alone…"

Kaito waved his hand dismissively, a red rose appearing deftly at the tips of his fingers, "It's no problem at all, besides, _someone_ has to bring the life to the party. Obviously these guys don't know what the ford 'fun' means."

Aoko smiled appreciatively as Kaito looked at her choice of dress. While he was suited up in a boring old black tuxedo with blue dress shirt and white tie, in comparison, Aoko was far more interesting to look at. He'd chosen the dress himself for the occasion, foisting it upon her in the store as she fought and snipped with him until she put it on. All of her obstinate comments abruptly stopped and a rush of silence filled the dressing room as he tapped his foot, waiting to see how right he was about his taste. The dress was a medium blue color with a crisp white sash around the upper rib, the length of it reaching just above the knee.

Kaito smiled, "See? I told you I knew what I was doing.

Aoko glared at him and slammed the dressing room door shut.

And now they were here.

Kaito twirled the rose between his fingers, contemplating as he looked around the room. To his surprise he realized a few stars and members of the famous were there. He raised an eyebrow just as Aoko plucked the rose out of his hand and deftly began prepping it to place on her person. The young magician watched her for a moment before taking the rose back, doing a twist or two, a soft snap and click was heard, and then suddenly Aoko realized she was being accosted by her friend's seemingly perverted hands.

She growled in warning, "Kaito…"

The magician mentally smirked as he went along with his business, seemingly innocent of any wrongdoing, "What?" He glanced at her shortly. He couldn't help but congratulate himself, he was standing very close to her, so anyone glancing over would think they were simply whispering in romantic tones.

Though Aoko's expression would have been a dead give-away for extreme annoyance and offense.

"You realize that you are a few seconds away from a beating."

The magician's smirk broke out a little, "Awe, but Aoko, you know I'm only trying to help you out…"

A vein throbbed, "Yes, but does it _have_ to involve you shoving your fingers down the front of my dress? I'm more then tempted to shout 'molester' or 'pervert' here…"

Kaito finished placing the rose on her dress and backed off, placing his hands in the air in surrender, "If you say so, but in my humble opinion, that rose wouldn't have ended up looking anywhere near as good if you'd been handling it. Besides, I made it so that there won't be any holes when you take it out."

Aoko gave him a look before scrutinizing his work, and realized he was right. It was placed _just so_ on the top of her breast that it would probably bring her a great deal of compliments- even more-so then what she'd already received.

She did have a mental pause at the rose being suddenly _white_, but this was _Kaito_. He could have made it into a polka-dotted rose if he'd wanted, so she let it slide. She nodded slightly towards him, "Thank you, but don't think you've gotten away that easily."

Kaito smiled cheekily, "Of course. And by the way, nice white panties- the little blue birds are a nice touch."

_**SNAP**_

"_**KAITO!**_ I'M GOING TO _**KILL**_ YOU!"

Guests turned to watch as the respected Kaitou KID Task force leader's daughter, Nakamori Aoko, ran around with a mop (where she'd gotten it, no one could guess) and screamed bloody murder upon her friend.

The ensuing acrobatics made up for the utter horror guests felt as the two-man-team made their way around the room.

It all came to a sudden grinding halt when Kaito ran/trip/flipped over a young bespectacled boy and his female companion.

None of this was helped when Aoko finally managed to score hitting him with the mop in the head, resulting in the rope-strings to flop all over him.

Conan was _not_ appreciating his current position under and on top of the teen's legs. One arm was pinned under the guy's waist (and something else of which he wasn't sure he wanted to immediately glance at unless he truly desired an instant nose-bleed and/or death via karate), while the other was flung above his head in the attempt to protect himself.

Ran wasn't any better, her calf-length red dress had hiked up to her mid-thigh and the poor sap that landed on her was draped over her chest. She wasn't exactly _sure_ how that had happened, but the sudden appearance of a (clean) mop-head scoring an instant K.O. on the guy added to the unusual situation she was in right now. Ran was also quick to realize there was a hand on her chest- this required immediate reaction.

She sucked in a breath of air, ready to move herself to beat the living daylights out of the him before Conan rudely interrupted her from her swift justice, "Ran-neechan!"

She froze, his voice was stressed and seemed to be in pain. She looked to him immediately, "Conan-kun?"

His glasses were tilted oddly on his face, making her want to giggle at how adorable he looked just then, "If you could wait until _after_ everything is explained to pulverize this guy, I'd appreciate it… If you moved him now I think I'll loose an arm and get kneed in the stomach…"

Ran paused and examined the situation, immediately shifting her legs to save whatever was left of her modesty. It was also then she realized it was poor little _Conan_ who was groping her chest.

No wonder he was so stressed looking- that angle could _not_ be comfortable, let alone all the other problems with this scenario…

"**What in the world do you think you're doing to my daughter**!?!"

Shinichi mentally groaned to himself. Why did Kogoro just _have_ to show up right then? Ran would forgive him, but Kogoro would suspect him of being a perv.

Which he was…n't.

It was about that time that Kaito finally regained his bearings and suddenly the mop was in his hands as he stood completely unruffled next to Aoko. Not only that, but Ran was suddenly standing and Conan was also righted, his hand in Ran's as if nothing had happened.

Immediate pause took place as confusion set in for those involved and those watching. How did he…?

With a flourish, confetti popped from Kaito's hands and the lights above, "Thank you for watching the show! Please give a round of applause to my guests and helpers tonight!"

Suddenly, people were no longer confused as they began clapping and cheering as Kaito released doves into the room and began doing a few other tricks to completely erase from their minds that anything unusual (and mortifying) had happened.

Once Aoko got her bearings back she grabbed Kaito by the ear and dragged him out into the hall, Ran, Conan, and Kogoro following in pursuit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Takato: Sorry about the abrupt end of the chapter, this is all I could manage for the story set-up tonight. I'm going to try and write often, so… please help me out and review. I'm a constant and (usually, 8 times out of 10) faithful reviewer.

Pass on the love.


End file.
